A second terminal may implement one-screen sharing with a first terminal by starting a one-screen application. The one-screen sharing means that different terminals (such as mobile phones, PDAs, or TVs) based on an operating system such as iOS, Android, or Symbian may perform a series of operations, such as transmission, parsing, presentation, or control of multimedia content, and the different terminals may share the multimedia content at the same time, that is, displays of the first terminal and the second terminal show same content. An application such as Fighting the Landlord, Mahjong, or Legends of the Three Kingdoms is a non-one-screen application. For example, if the first terminal invites the second terminal to play a game Fighting the Landlord, the second terminal may start a Fighting the Landlord application to perform application interaction between the Fighting the Landlord application running in the second terminal and a Fighting the Landlord application running in the first terminal. That is, displays of the terminals show different content.
In an application interaction process, the second terminal needs to start a corresponding application according to an application type of a target application running in the first terminal. When the first terminal invites the second terminal to perform application interaction, a user corresponding to the second terminal needs to determine whether the application type of the target application running in the first terminal is a one-screen application or a non-one-screen application, and starts a corresponding application in the second terminal according to a determining result. If the user incorrectly determines, an application started by the second terminal and the target application running in the first terminal may be different applications, and the application interaction fails. It is complex to operate, and application interaction processing efficiency is relatively low.